nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Hijinxs
Jungle Hijinxs is the first level found in Donkey Kong Country found in the world Kongo Jungle. There are six Kritters, five Gnawties, one Necky, and three Klumps who appear in the level. Rambi also aids Donkey and Diddy throughout the level. Level Summary Jungle Hijinxs is where the adventure starts in the game for Donkey and Diddy. The area in general is the home to the Kong Family. The level itself houses basic enemies such as Gnawties (five of them), Kritters (six of them), Klumps (three of them) and a lone Necky. Aside all of that, there are a lot of Extra Life Balloons in the treetops for the two monkeys to collect for lives. Rambi also aids the two monkeys in the level and is required for access to both of the two Bonus Levels in the game and he can destruct almost anything in the level with his horn. Unique Features Two Unique Areas Two unique areas can be visited in this area. The two areas being the treehouse holding a tire and an Extra Life Balloon along with the banana hoard which has the missing bananas. A Lone Necky Only a single Necky can be found in the level and Kongo Jungle in general. He is a nut-throwing Necky. It isn't until Winky's Walkway where flying Neckies are introduced. Rambi's Debut Rambi makes his first appearance in this level and can be found directly before the letter N. Nighttime Once the end of the level is reached, the sun sets and it turns into nighttime. Though, the beta version originally had a nighttime setting for the area. Extra Life Balloons (Blue) Two hidden blue Extra Life Balloons can be found at the end of the level. They can be acquired by Donkey and Diddy going on top of the exit hut, onto a tire and then in a Barrel Cannon revealing the the Extra Life Balloons. Walkthrough When the level starts, Donkey blasts out of his treehouse and onto the ground. He can find three bananas and a lone Gnawty. Donkey can hop onto the steps to his treehouse to go along and collect Extra Life Balloons or continue on land, grab Diddy from the DK Barrel and pass two Kritters on higher elevations of land and nab the letter "K". Then, the two primates encounter two Klumps whom they must attack/avoid until reaching the Star Barrel and gaining the letter "O" which is exactly next to the barrel. Next, the two primates must pass a DK Barrel and then a nut-throwing Necky on a high elevation of land. They can even get a Rambi Animal Token directly underneath Necky. The two must continue passing along until reaching an Animal Crate where Rambi is trapped in. They can free/turn into Rambi, depending on the version and continue. Next, Rambi and the primates encounter three Gnawties and the letter "N". Then, Rambi and the monkeys have a choice to make when coming near the high elevation; they can either go upwards on the high elevation with two Kritters on it or through the hidden bonus area behind a wall. Either way, the monkeys and Rambi are led to the letter "G". Then, they can either break another blockage in a elevated ground as a bonus and then move forward, destroy a lone Klump, jump over two abysses and then end the level. Gallery Trivia *In the beta version of Donkey Kong Country, two differences about this level existed; **Jungle Hijinxs was able to a nighttime, instead of it just turning into the night at the end. **Jungle Hijinxs was originally supposed to be called "Jungle Japes". External links Wikis *Jungle Hijinxs on RareWiki. *Jungle Hijinxs on The RWP Wiki. *Jungle Hijinxs on Super Mario Wiki. Resources *Jungle Hijinxs on the DKC Atlas. Category:Locations in Donkey Kong Country Category:Levels in Donkey Kong Country